fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aura Pretty Cure! RECHARGE
Aura Pretty Cure! RECHARGE (オーラプリキュア！RECHARGE, Oura Purikyua! RECHARGE) is the 4th season and second installment in all by CureHydra. This is the sequel to Aura Precure!. The themes include friendship, strength, and romance. Plot * Aura Pretty Cure! RECHARGE episodes Two years have passed, and so many things have already changed. With graduating Junior High and finding themselves, everyone began to settle down- After their final battle, The Aura Cures disbanded and focused on their everyday lives in high school. Juggling their jobs, schoolwork, and socializing was a struggle. But when a girl with wings is saw fighting a monster, little do they know that danger was coming back, and that the Aura team was coming back together. Characters Pretty Cures Kujira, Ai/Cure Bliss '(くじらあい, ''Kujira Ai''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ai_(given_name)) ''Voiced By: Miyuki Sawashirohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyuki_Sawashiro Ai's a capable, strong girl, known as a hero (when she's in her Precure form) to fellow civilians of Purari. She comes from Illumine Castle, and is the second daughter of Queen Yuuga, next in line to become princess. She's quiet and kind, as well as being wise. She attends a different high school from Kotori, Sayuri, and Reina, and works at the local garden shop.. Her alter ego is '''Cure Bliss and her theme colors are white and pastel yellow. Enomoto, Kotori/Cure Energy '(榎本小鳥, ''Enomoto Kotori) ''Voiced by: ''Takahashi Aihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ai_Takahashi Kotori is known as the out-going tomboy by many, and belongs in the soccer club, often playing soccer matches with most of her boy classmates. She very tease-full and humorous, also being known as a class clown. She genuinely enjoys things like sports, boxing matches, and boyish clothes. She's very open with what she likes, and enjoys the company of people. She's an easy person to get along with, ending up having many friends surrounding her. She loves to talk to people who don't seem to fit in, and stands up for people who are in trouble. While she's seen as a nice person, she's actually really insecure about herself whenever someone makes fun of her, even if she looks like she's fine. She works at the local cinema. Kotori's also really wimpy when it comes to emotions and feelings. Her alter ego is '''Cure Energy and her theme color is emerald green. Kita, Sayuri/Cure Balance '(北さゆり, ''Kita Sayuri) Voiced by: ''Eir Aoihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eir_Aoi Sayuri is a former actor and singer who attends Shimeko High school. She looks and acts maturely, and has a motherly or caring presence, and is usually a peacemaker and is a very kind person. Sayuri has a different personality from when she's not in public, though. She's actually very hot tempered and impatient, is one to judge easily without giving any thought, and complains about most of the things she has to 'deal' with. But more and more, she's affectionate and honest with others, letting her true self show. She works in a convenience store, much to her parents dismay. Her alter ego is '''Cure Balance '''and her theme colors are silver and black. 'Saitō, Reina /Cure Hope '(嗟塔麗奈, ''Saitou Reina) ''Voiced by: ''Himika Akaneyahttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=121837 Reina's a hopeless romantic who enjoys watching sappy movies and reading shoujo manga. She's nicknamed the 'Match-Maker' by most of her classmates, because she can easily get two people together and make it last. She's a very emotional person when it comes to serious situations, and get's panicky easily. She attends a boarding school in the next town from Purari, feeling a little anti-social as she's so used to talking with her teammates. But she slowly starts making friends when they find out she's out-going. Her alter ego is '''Cure Hope '''and her theme color is light pink. Mascots '''Puri (プリ, Puri) Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daisuke_Namikawa Puri is Kotori's mascot. He's a shy, skittish green fox. He has a habit of ending his sentences with 'puru', and is pretty fond of being with Kotori. He can transform in a 17-year old boy named Kouta, and he attends Shimeko high along with Kotori and Sayuri. He lives with Kuro and Elli in a small apartment. Kuro '(黒, ''Kuro) Voiced by: Ryoko Shintanihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ry%C5%8Dko_Shintani Kuro is Sayuri's mascot. She's a hyper, happy silver and black animal with floppy ears, resembling a bunny. She hums a lot and hangs around Puri often. Kuro can transform into a 17-year old girl, and calls herself Kuroko, and is in the same class as Kouta (Puri). She lives with Puri and Elli in a small apartment. 'Elli '(栄利 Ellie) Voiced By: Hiro Shimonohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hiro_Shimono Elli is Reina's mascot. He's a confident, sassy white cat with a pink scarf, who has pretty lame jokes. He notices the large aura Reina gives off when she's around people, often the one to encourage her and comfort her. Elli can transform into a 18-year old boy named Eri, attending Shimeko in his last year of High School. He lives with Puri and Kuro in a small apartment. Allies '''Fujihana, Misaki (藤花美咲, Fujikawa Misaki) Voiced By: Junko Nodahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junko_Noda 'Fukao, Tachi '(深尾太一, Fukao Tachi) Voiced by: Makoto Ishiihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makoto_Ishii Tachi is one of Kotori's best friends. They met in elementary, and was the first person to be kind to her. He's out-going and humorous like her, and get along well. They sometimes have ridiculous fights, but make amends in the end. If not being with Ai, then Kotori and Tachi almost always hang out together. He's the captain of the soccer team in Shimeko High. After Kotori shares her water element with him in the first season, he becomes an ally and helps in fighting with the cures. 'Ichikawa, Momoko '(市川桃子, Ichikawa, Momoko) Voiced by: ''Sora Amamiyahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sora_Amamiya Momoko is a quiet girl, and is one of Tachi's friends. She seems skittish and shy, but can pack a big punch when angered. When out of school, she works at a cafe in a town not to far from Purari, which her aunt runs, as well as living with her. After Cure Bliss shares her light element with Momoko in the first season, she becomes an ally in fighting with the cures. Villains Other Characters '''Inoue, Arata '(井上新, Inoue, Arata) Voiced by: ?? Arata is one of Tachi and Kotori's friends, who's on the soccer team with them. He's a very kind and warming person, though easily gets flustered and annoyed when he's teased. He close with Momoko. He easily accepts people for who they are, with their gender, race, likes/dislikes, etc. not mattering to him. 'Kujira, Miyuki '(くじらユキ, Kujira Miyuki) Voiced By:?? Miyuki is Ai's Big sister, and Princess of Illumine Castle, next in line to be Queen. When she's on earth, she loves to embarrass Ai and tease her about everything. She was born a natural leader, and likes playing fair. 'Kujira, Kanon '(くじら花音, Kujira Kanon) Voiced By:?? Kanon is Ai's little sister, who is second in line to become princess. Being two years older since the first season, she's matured, becoming a little full of herself; though is loyal to civilians of Illumine and Purari, having a knack of helping people. 'Queen Yuuta/Kujira, Yuuta '(女王雄太/くじらミ雄太, Queen Yuuta, Kujira Yuuta) Voiced By:?? Yuuta is Ai's mother, Queen of The Illumine Castle. She's known to be very beautiful inside and out, having a warm personality. In reality, she doesn't act like a queen usually would; always being outside the Castle, spending time with people and animals of Illumine, making really lame jokes and pranks. Sometimes it's thought that she's just a regular person. She cares deeply for her people wishes for them to be happy. -More to be added- References Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:CureHydra Category:Aura Pretty Cure! RECHARGE!